


Tiny Love

by ahappyphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/pseuds/ahappyphil
Summary: Based off the song “Tiny Love” by MIKA
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 29
Kudos: 59





	Tiny Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [midnight_radio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_radio/gifts).



> For Andrea, who wanted a fic based off this song. Sorry it’s so...tiny *ba dum tist*

_It's not a sunrise over canyons shaped like hearts. It isn't bursting into song in Central Park. It's not the outline of your face drawn in the stars. It's a "still-there-Monday-morning" kind of love_

Dan comes in soaked from a run cut short, silently cursing London’s unpredictable weather, as he makes his way upstairs, wet shoes squeaking with every step.

All he wants is a dry house and a warm blanket and his favorite pair of pj bottoms that he washed this morni- Fuck. He forgot to put them in the dryer before he left. They’re going to be all damp and mildew smelling now.

He stomps his way to the laundry room, ignoring Phil’s greeting from the couch. He’s bordering on cranky now. 

Except..there’s nothing in the washing machine. Or the dryer.

“Phiiiil! Where’d my laundry go?”

“Oh, I finished them and put em’ up for you while you were out.” He shrugs like there wasn’t even a second thought. 

A small smile forms as Dan huffs out a “thanks.”

*  
Grand gestures of love fizzled out along with five hour Skype calls and never ending train rides. They’ve settled into something steady, something more secure. 

Romance looked more like waking up and immediately knowing if Phil had a headache, it’s knowing each other’s orders at every possible restaurant, it’s having someone know you and letting them in without the undercurrent of fear. It’s a decade of trust that has more than been earned. 

*

_Sometimes it's tough, others think we're acting strange  
But it's our kind of love, our kind of love _

Martyn has given up attempting to understand their secret silent language during business meetings. All he knows is after a few whispers and dramatic looks, one or both of them will drop their resounding stubbornness enough to find a compromise. And for that, he is thankful for those weirdos and their mind meld.

It’s been named ‘the bubble’ by those who are on the receiving end of it most regularly. It’s an understood fact that once they have entered ‘the bubble’, there is no getting them out of it. There is only waiting patiently for them to pop it of their own volition. 

Sometimes the bubble is hand slapping games in the lounge of the Lester family home. Sometimes it’s hushed conversation at the dinner table, with an understanding it is not an open invitation. Sometimes it’s how it can almost feel intrusive to catch the way they look at each other in a crowded room. 

No one holds the bubble against them. They’re happy. 

*

_And if it all goes bad and our love sits like the sun. I'd give up a hundred thousand loves for just this one_

Phil knew what love looked like. He’d been lucky enough to grow up with two brilliant examples of what a supportive, caring partner looks like. He’s seen what choosing someone, for better or for worse, means. He loves his parents.

But with all due respect, he thinks he has them beat. 

Whatever he found, whatever he stumbled across or was maybe destined to find all along. It doesn’t really matter how it happened. It’s the greatest kind of love. 

He can’t fathom how it gets any better than this. And he doesn't want to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog [here](https://ahappydnp.tumblr.com/post/612748982888923136/tiny-love-g-500-summary-for-midnightradio-who) :)


End file.
